earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Cool
Category:Stories Category:Bonzam '''I'm Cool. :-''By Bonzam Night fell so quickly on certain days as they came and went easily through the process of time perception. The city of Stormwind was in it's humble state-- damp light fixtures hung above the cobblestones to guide hard laborers back home. There was a hoarse whistle that brought forth much shouting in compliance; an infant-statuated form that these giants were undoubtedly in pusuit of sprinted a bit ahead. At least, they knew, for the time being. "C'mon, the little !&$%up isn't getting away that fast!" Almost chuckling, Officer Pomeroy spat in the dirt and motioned in a straightforward fashion to the target. A flitting, chunky shadow in the distance was marked in the oil-poolescent eyes of his lower-ranks, which he savoured in their attitudes like a father impressed with the work of his son. They stampeded smartly after the prey. ---- Bonzo gasped raggedly for air as he vaulted over an oncoming rampway and tripped, slamming hard into the cold-packed stones. He yelped while trying to pick himself up, his elbows burning with intense pain for these were the tools that broke his fall. With a stubby finger he scratched his eyebrow which was gashed open to expose his pinkish-crimson inner flesh, and again he screamed. Yet his mind raced, calculating the amount of hoofs that might be in pursuit of his tiny bodice, and with that, onward went he. But the clip-clopping of horseshoe on cobblestone neared, deafeningly disarming with the alarming gain they had accomplished in the past four seconds; Bonzam began to dash towards the entryway to the canals, but doom was already atop his head. Literally. The gloved hand snatched the top of his shiny bald pate and squeezed, unleashing a deathlike grip that sent blood rushing to the tiny Gnome's throat. An echo of laughter resounded from the black-haired, tall freak that lay mounted atop the glorius brown pinto and behind him, where a few of the guards followed. Bonzo had no choice but to hang there like a limp doll of sorts and moan awkwardly in pain and fear. ---- It was inside of the dimly-lit flower shop of the park district that Pomeroy revealed himself in the light and threw the two-foot-nine creature into the nearest-by shelf. As he slid down the contraption, pots falling and shattering upon the tiles, Pomeroy threw himself onto poor Bonzo. "Kiss me, you fool," He breathed hard as his lips met with the Gnome's and he grabbed its little head with one hand. Bonzam shrieked, The Black-haired Officer moaned in a girlish fashion and ripped open his own jerkin, taking the prey's hand and rubbing it throughout his greasy chest hairs. The guards in the back squealed and jumped up and down. "You and me, baby, we're gonna be somethin'." Pomeroy unzipped his pants. One of the guards towards the back was weeping openly. "And... and you're mine to keep." Tears of the man's own flooded down his blushing cheeks while staring down at the horrified little man. He flew in again for the second kiss. The guards came closer. Platemail leggings clattered to the ground. The night was drowned out by horrified wails, from both oppositions.